


What If I Fall?

by Starlight2806



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight2806/pseuds/Starlight2806
Summary: She told them both, Michael and John, to return without her. For Wendy loved Peter. When she told him so, he looked at her as if she had just grown another head and said, 'Love? Where's the fun in that?'.It hit her like a rock. How could she be so stupid? She had given up her chance to go home for a boy! She knew boys couldn't fall in love, and yet she stayed... and she had hoped... Heartbroken, she thought no girl should ever be hurt like this. If they were, she'd make sure they never, ever remembered. Her own lost girls. If it was fun Peter wanted, she'd make sure it a game he would never forget.She grew up then. Dear Wendy Darling aged five whole years that day.
Relationships: Evie/Harry Hook
Kudos: 31





	What If I Fall?

**Author's Note:**

> Lost Girls' Hideout Rules:  
> 1\. NO BOYS ALLOWED!  
> 2\. Never get too close to mermaids  
> 3\. Dance with the fairies  
> 4\. Try to forget

He looked up from the flask in his hands to fix his drowsy eyes on the girl guarding his cell. 

"Do ye really not remember me, princess?" 

She never looked at him. Instead she curtly answered "No. I don't."

With those words he expected his heart to shatter. Again. For he was sure the wretched thing kept beating only so it could bring him pain. But it had been through too much. When she left him for Auradon, when she dissapeared and no one ever found her, and now this. He didn't feel pain. He felt nothing, he just felt tired.

With a sigh, he continued "Do ye remember... anythin'? 

He saw her purse her ruby red lips but that was the only answer he got this time. Harry took another long swing of the rum in his flask. He liked to think the burn took away the numbness inside him. It didn't but he didn't give a damn anymore.

"Ye know what's funny?" He said smiling painfully "I never hated ye. Even when ye didn't come back, and I wanted tae hate ye with every part of me. I never could. That made me angrier than the fact that ye left me.

"But at least I knew ye remembered me." He clutched his flask tightly, fighting the urge to throw it against the wall.

Shortly after the new king's coronation she had disappeared out of the face of the Earth. When they never found her everyone assumed they wouldn't and when the news of her 'death' hit the Isle there wasn't a minute he remembered not having a bottle near by. Maybe that's why he remembered so little about that month. 

About a year had passed since then, since they had escaped from that wasteland. They had been sailing the seas for one year and never in his wildest dreams had he thought when he finally visited Neverland he would be face to face with his princess again.

"I'm not allowed to remember you, pirate." she finally spoke "It's one of the Miss Wendy's rules. The fact that I can't remember it's probably a good reason to not even try... but.. 

He watched her clutch her dagger tighter and take a deep breath before her continued. "But if I did... I would be able tell you why I felt so happy when I saw you again."

When she finally turned to face him he saw tears starting to fill up her chocolate eyes. He stood and walked to her side.

"Ev-"

"I can't remember you. But still I know that if something happened to you, I would be devastated." She smiled coyly, avoiding his gaze. "Memories aren't reasons to care for someone, they're just explanations why."

He didn't know what to say. He started to reach out for her hand but was interrupted by step sound of a horn and footsteps coming their way. Surely enough, not a second later one of the girls that had captured him, Audrey, came rushing into the cave they used for a prison.

"Evie, they've found the Hideout." She said panicked "They're coming for him"

"I'll be right there" 

At the sound of a second horn Audrey left the cave, but not before shooting him a glare that would have set him on fire if it could.

When the blue haired princess turned to him again, a lone tear rolled down her cheek. He reach out through the bars and wiped it away, trying to memorize every detail of her face. 

She leaned into his touch and whispered "Goodbye, pirate."

"Don't princess." Harry whispered back "Never say goodbye"

A third horn sounded in the distance and she ran off dagger in hand, without even a warning. The words he hadn't spoken burnt his tongue. And Harry Hook's heart shattered after all.


End file.
